Lucky Man
by Ryker Strom
Summary: Sebastian Smythe is a lucky man.


_**A/N:** As usual, this is un-betaed. This is part of my continuing effort to try to write one SeBlaine fic a day for as long as I'm unemployed. _I have a Tumblr account where I talk about my SeBlaine WIP. I'd be honored if you can follow me: rykerstrom(.)tumblr(.)com__

* * *

><p>LUCKY MAN<p>

Sebastian Smythe was a lucky man. He knew that for a fact and he was not sorry about it, not at all. He had paid his dues, in many ways.

Sebastian suppressed a groan at the tightness that was Blaine Anderson. It was always a battle of self-control when it came to Blaine. His Blaine, whom Sebastian had now securely pinned down under him; his Blaine, who was wrapped around his cock with heat that felt like molten lava.

Sebastian loved his Blaine like this.

He loved how Blaine would close his eyes every time Sebastian pushed himself past that ring of muscles. He loved how Blaine would throw his head back and tried to suppress a moan. He loved how Blaine would try so hard to stay composed. He loved that Blaine would always fail at these efforts at the end, when he came undone in Sebastian's arms.

Sebastian might have been born with a silver spoon in his mouth, but he worked hard to get what he wanted. So when Blaine Anderson first entered into his life, Sebastian knew that he would have to work hard to get him.

And boy did Blaine make him work for it.

It was not because Blaine was intentionally playing hard to get. In fact, Sebastian was quite certain that Blaine had no idea he was having that kind of effect on people. Sebastian had thought that Blaine, in many ways, was his polar opposite. He was honorable, innocent, kind, moralistic, and idealistic. Blaine was the embodiment of what "Good" should be.

Blaine was what Sebastian was not.

Blaine was what Sebastian had aspired to be.

And that, was why Sebastian had thought that making Blaine his was, in a twisted sense, a way for Sebastian to become what he wished to be. Call it a fucked up way of living vicariously through someone, whatever, Sebastian did not really want to over-analyze it too much.

Sebastian Smythe got what he wanted most of the time, but not always. Sebastian was realistic about his odds. He had learned at a young age that there was never such a thing as absolute power or absolute success. Sebastian knew that no matter how good he was at what he did, there was always a remote chance that he would fail. Being the competitive perfectionist that he ever was, Sebastian allowed himself a failure rate of 1%. And as much as Sebastian hated to admit it, he had initially thought that Blaine would be that 1%.

Sebastian never actually thought that he would succeed.

Yet here they were. In the same bed together, it was not the first time that they were together, nor would it be the last time.

Blaine was his. _His._

Sebastian buried himself into the hilt again, marveling at the strangled moan that came out of the gorgeous boy beneath him. He leaned down and crushed his lips against Blaine's, his tongue entering Blaine's mouth in an imitation of what his body was doing, taking and claiming, utterly and completely.

_All his._

Sebastian could tell by the speed of Blaine's breathing and the eager way that he was meeting his thrusts that Blaine was getting close. Sebastian pinned down Blaine's wrists as he picked up his pace and pounded into the boy under him, savoring the sexy little noises Blaine was making each time Sebastian managed to hit his prostate.

With a particularly hard thrust, Sebastian felt Blaine convulsed around him as Blaine came undone. Sebastian just simply kept going, trying to prolong his release because he wanted to stay inside that heat for as long as he could, until he too could hold back no more and white stars exploded behind his eyes.

They settled into a comfortable position on the bed afterwards, with Blaine cuddling up close to Sebastian's side, one arm laid across his waist. It was almost endearing, to see a gesture that was both affectionate and a little possessive coming from Blaine.

"What are you thinking?" Blaine asked, his fingers drawing lazy circles along Sebastian's arm.

Sebastian leaned down and pressed a light chase kiss on Blaine's lips before leaning back again to take a good look at him.

"Just how amazing it is that you're all mine." He grinned at Blaine.

Blaine returned with a smile. "You're all mine, too."

Sebastian Smythe was a lucky man.

(END)


End file.
